


Your Last Name Should Be Mine

by C4t1l1n4



Series: Quarantine Drabbles [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Little Shit Dean Winchester, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25050676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C4t1l1n4/pseuds/C4t1l1n4
Summary: Dean drops a subtle hint that he wants to marry Cas
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Quarantine Drabbles [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711075
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Your Last Name Should Be Mine

“I don’t like that you don’t have a last name.” 

Dean's voice rings out into the open air, drawing Cas’ attention from the book he was reading. 

“...excuse me?” Cas asks, sliding a finger in between the pages to mark his spot. 

“Your lack of a last name.” Dean says again. “I don’t like it.” 

“What’s wrong with not having a last name?” This is abrupt. Dean has never had a problem with it before.

“It makes your name weird. I think you should change that.”

Cas furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “How?” 

Dean shrugs, “Give yourself one.”

Cas stares back at the hunter blankly and blinks, thinking. Is Dean suggesting he should adopt Jimmy’s last name? He should certainly discuss with Claire before making a decision like that. 

“Try Winchester,” Dean says nonchalantly before walking out of the room again. 

Cas watches him go, before sagging back against his chair. What was this all about? They’ve been dating for a while now, and Cas has been hanging with the Winchester’s even longer, so what’s with the sudden protest? 

Then, it hits him. 

“Dean...” he calls, and hears footsteps stop just out of sight “did- did you just propose to me?”

The footsteps start up again, drowned out by Dean’s laughter. 

“Dean, wait!” Cas scrambles off the couch, dropping his book onto the coffee table in the process. “Dean Winchester, get back here!”


End file.
